Aaron Rodgers
Chico, California | college= California | draft= 2005 / Round: 1 / Pick: 24 | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Aaron Rodgers (born December 2, 1983 in Chico, California) is the starting football quarterback for the Green Bay Packers of the NFL. Nicknamed "A-Rodge", Rodgers was drafted in the first round (24th overall) of the 2005 NFL Draft by the Green Bay Packers. He spent his first three seasons learning under future Hall of Famer Brett Favre as his backup from 2005 to 2007. After Favre's original retirement, Rodgers entered his fourth season as the Packers starting quarterback in 2008. In his first two seasons as starter, Rodgers became the first quarterback in NFL history to throw 4,000 yards in both of his first two years as a starter. His passing yardage was good for second all-time in Packers history behind only Lynn Dickey's all-time single-season record. Professional career Green Bay Packers Backup seasons (2005–2007) Rodgers was expected to be selected early in the 2005 NFL Draft and was thought of as the potential number one pick overall. He had posted impressive numbers as a junior with Cal throwing for 2,320 yards with a 67.5 completion rating. He had tied an NCAA record when he completed 23 consecutive passes against the eventual national champions, USC. He threw for 24 touchdowns and only 8 interceptions in his last college season, impressing many NFL scouts. His slip to the 24th choice became one of the biggest stories of the draft, though he was still the second quarterback taken in the draft. In addition to the fact that many teams drafting between second and 22nd positions had positional needs more pressing than quarterback, Rodgers' relatively short stature (6 ft. 2 in.) may have contributed to his precipitous slide. In August 2005, Rodgers agreed to a reported five-year, $7.7 million deal that included $5.4 million in guaranteed money and had the potential to pay him as much as $24.5 million if all incentives and escalators were met. Rodgers spent a disappointing 4–12 2005 season as the Packers' back-up quarterback behind Brett Favre. Rodgers had little playing time during the year, but did see time in a win against the New Orleans Saints and in a loss to the Baltimore Ravens. When Favre decided to continue his career into the 2006 season, Rodgers was forced to continue in his role as the second quarterback on the depth chart. On November 19, 2006, Rodgers broke his left foot against the New England Patriots in a 35–0 defeat at home while filling in for an injured Favre and missed the remainder of the 2006 season. Rodgers made a full recovery and was ready for the start of the 2007 season. Weeks after an emotional interview with NBC's Andrea Kramer following the team's season-ending victory at Chicago, Favre announced he would stay with the Packers for the 2007 season, again postponing Rodgers' hopes of becoming the Green Bay Packers' starting quarterback. Prior to the 2007 season, rumors surfaced about a potential trade involving Rodgers in which he would be traded to the Oakland Raiders for wide receiver Randy Moss. However, Moss was traded to the New England Patriots during the second day of the 2007 NFL Draft, and Rodgers stayed in Green Bay. Rodgers stepped in when Favre was injured in the second quarter against the Dallas Cowboys on Thursday Night Football on November 29, 2007. Rodgers completed 18 passes for 201 yards, with no interceptions. He also threw his first touchdown pass, but was sacked three times. Rodgers brought the team back from a 17-point deficit to a 3-point deficit, but the Cowboys went on to win 37–27. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links *NFL.com - Aaron Rodgers *Green Bay Packers official site - Aaron Rodgers Category:Green Bay Packers starting quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players